


Good Pets

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Incubus!Chase [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I wanna make it perfectly clear, I wanna point out that it's just how he thinks, Incubus!Chase, M/M, Multi, Trans!Jackie, and before y'all cancel me, and he says a few insensitive and intolerant things, not my thoughts or beliefs, that Chase is a dickbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Chase has broken Anti and is on the search for another pet to replace him- but when Anti interrupts, Chase develops a new plan for his evening.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man, Chase Brody/Jackieboy Man
Series: Incubus!Chase [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676404
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Good Pets

"Mmh… oh, f- _fuck_ …"

Chase smirked against Jackie's skin, tonguing slowly at his newest conquest's clit, easing down his tense thighs and resting them to either side. _There…_ slowly but surely, Jackie was warming up to him. It had only taken him, what was it, two weeks now? Of course ignoring the three or so weeks where Jackie had refused to succumb to sleep after Chase's last failed attempt at taking him while he rested. Knocking him out with mortal means had been sloppy and stupid of him, and Jackie had become paranoid, and Chase had been forced back several steps in the process of taming his new favourite pet. His new favourite… _hm_.

Maybe _that_ was pushing it too far.

Chase's favourite was still Anti. Broken and mindless as he might have become after Chase had used him up, angry and lost and hopeless as he was… there was still a part of him that Chase hadn't been able to find again in any of the others. An eagerness, such unabashed pride in being a slave to Chase's whims… none of the others were so easy. But he needed something more now. He needed them _all_ , just like he'd planned all those months ago...

The magician was still off-limits, as Chase didn't _quite_ know how to get under his skin yet. The doctor was never home these days, working long nights at the hospital, and the mute actually seemed to recognise him for what he was- though of course, he couldn't speak to warn the others if he tried. The zombie was easy enough- _too_ easy- and Chase found that he didn't ever feel as much pleasure as the others. And… he supposed that made sense, considering Robbie's lack of blood and hormones. There wasn't much he could manipulate in that one. There wasn't enough energy to gain from stringing him along...

And that left just one other person- the superhero. _Jackie… Oh_ , and didn't he taste so _nice_? So warm and wet and sinfully sweet, so _susceptible_ to Chase's tongue? Granted, his tongue was all he'd been able to use so far without causing the superhero to wake, and he was barely fulfilled each night by the one or two half-conscious orgasms he'd earn from his endeavours… But the plan was coming along well enough.

Maybe tonight he'd even be able to use his fingers…

 _"Hnh, a-ah… s-shit_ yes _, yes~"_

Jackie writhed needily on the bed- much more comfortable than Anti's, if Chase might add- tangling his fingers messily in the sheets. He was flushed, hot, his shirt pulled up to expose his breasts, his nipples perked up in the cool air. He rocked back against Chase's face, still caught up in a dream, still lost in the sweet confines of his imagination… just the way Chase liked him.

_Yes, pet… cum for me. You can do it- let me have it, let me take it all…_

Chase hummed faintly, the vibration sending Jackie further over the edge, his muscles starting to pulse with the beginning of his first orgasm of the night. Chase had been keeping track over the past few weeks of just how long he'd last until growing wakeful, finding that the first orgasm was easy, and that the second was harder to accomplish without rousing Jackie from his sleep. Jackie was much more restless after his release than Anti was- where Anti would often fall deeper into his trance after an orgasm, Jackie seemed to grow more alert at the blood rushing around his body, making it a lot harder to keep him under. Chase didn't want to have to waste any extra energy on keeping Jackie subdued, especially when the payoff was always so low…

He missed the highs that came when he played with Anti, even more so than before. But he was committed, now. He had to find other resources, had to implement his plan… Anti would have to wait.

He faltered briefly when he heard Jackie's door creak open, glancing up to see a familiar figure standing in the doorway. Swaying slightly, his hair all ruffled and messy with sleep, those dim green eyes were _unmistakable_. Chase should have felt relieved, knowing that he wasn't going to be fulfilled even if he managed to cum Jackie twice. He should have felt accepting, but before he had a second to process his reaction, he felt Jackie tense and go rigid beneath him.

"O-oh, fuck, s'that… _fuck_ are y'doing?! Get _off_ , psycho, _shit_ , h-help-!"

Chase growled, his horns growing out in anger, eyes flashing as he stared intently, directly into Jackie's frantic soul. The superhero choked as if he'd been grasped around the neck, fighting with all of his might against Chase's powerful stare, feeling hands, lips, kisses all over… _oh_ , what was going on? What was… was _Chase_ …?

_No. I am 'Master' to you._

"'M not gonna call ye…" Jackie tried to spit, but groaned when he felt the ghost of someone's thumb teasing at his clit, someone's hands impossibly roaming his waist as his lips were nipped and kissed. _Fuck_ …

_That's right. Submit to me. You know you want to… Who else can please you like your Master?_

Jackie wasn't even aware of the shift of his mind, but when he opened his eyes again, they were vacant and dim. His lips parted slightly and he fell back against his sheets, chest heaving, lower body alive with sensations he couldn't think to describe… he felt… complacent. Calm. At ease… _desperate_.

Chase's hands clenched into fists as Jackie fell into a submissive pile on the bed, his power draining so significantly that he found he had trouble sitting upright. He turned to glare at Anti, his incubus eyes boring straight into his beloved pet's soul, teeth bared with a hint of malice. When he spoke, his voice rattled deep in his throat, both a sign of frustration and one of weariness. _Damn it…_ Anti had ruined this. He'd ruined it _all_.

"Are you satisfied, Anti? Several days of progress, _lost_ because of you! I ought never to look at your pathetic face again… are you even _sorry_ for what you've done? _Speak to me_!"

Anti flinched at the harsh tone, beginning to cry, unable to help it. His master was mad at him- his master so _upset…_ Anti deserved to be alone, didn't he? He deserved it, he didn't deserve happiness, or love, or attention… Why else would Master have ignored him all these weeks? Oh, he was a _fool…_ How could he have thought that coming to find him was a good idea?

"'M sorry, Master, I'm sorry!" Anti apologised, voice slurred again with sleep, taking Chase slightly by surprise. His pet had been sleepwalking? Searching for him? How _heartwarming…_ if Chase wasn't on the verge of breaking Anti even further he'd almost find it cute. _Almost_. But his muscles had tensed with surging rage, and his glare deepened, looking past the exterior he was so fond of.

Perhaps Anti _wasn't_ quite his favourite anymore after all.

"Forgive me, Master, _please_ …" Anti begged, hands fiddling as if by instinct with Chase's trousers. "Wanna make it up to you… still your favourite… still _worth_ it… tell m-me I'm a good boy…"

Anti had begun to tremble, but his determination was strong enough to proceed with his task. He started tonguing and lapping at Chase's cock through his underwear, so desperate to prove himself, so eager…

_Why don't we channel that eagerness somewhere useful?_

"Silly pet," Chase seethed, tugging Anti up by his hair, not even caring that it stung his scalp. "That won't _help me_! It's like you've learned nothing- but… Master has a _plan_ for you. Do you want to earn back Master's trust? I _know_ you want to be a good pet for Master…"

" _Yes_ , Master, _anything_ …" Anti pleaded, eyes still brimming with tears. "P-please… just wanna help you… just w-wanna be good…"

He was so… _predictable_. But not in the delightful, easy to mock way that it used to be. Chase had used to see their interactions as mindless fun, but now, Anti truly _was_ mindless… his head seemed stuck on a loop, getting up for the day, making the same threats every morning, doing the same old chores… there was no spontaneity anymore. Nothing fresh to look forward to. If Chase didn't command him to do something different, Anti wouldn't do anything at all.

_Pathetic… I really did break you, didn't I?_

Pity. But it seemed that having a complacent fool of a glitch to work with would prove beneficial to him tonight. He gestured to Jackie's form, to his half-closed legs, muttering words of encouragement to Anti as he'd always done.

"Now, pet… you've made Master angry. But you can do something to fix it. You remember Jackie, don't you? Well… I know the two of you aren't _amazing_ friends, but I'm _sure_ he'd appreciate it if you gave him a little… _attention_."

Chase guided Anti onto the bed, shoving him down by Jackie's crotch as his patience began to wear thin. That power… he'd been low already, and using it to force Jackie into complacency had nearly drained him dry. Anti was so _foolish_ … but hopefully, this plan would give him back everything he'd lost and _then_ some. Hopefully, the pleasure of two pathetic souls would be worth so much more than one…

"Taste him," Chase commanded, pressing Anti's face close to Jackie's heat. "Pet, don't be so _reluctant_ … haven't you ever pleased a woman before?"

"But this's... Jackie-"

" _So_?" Chase growled, pressing Anti further. "Master gave you a task, Anti, don't you want to finish it? _Pleasure him_. He deserves it more than you do…"

Anti let out a cry that almost sounded like a moan, and before Chase could tell him thrice, he obliged. Hardly as eager, hardly as practiced, he moved his lips across Jackie's sex as if he didn't know quite what to do with it. Had he ever pleased a woman before? Did he even know where to touch?

_How desperate really were you before I came into your miserable lives?_

"That's _pathetic_ , Anti, you're hardly teasing him at all…" Chase uttered, disappointment edging through in his tone. "Come _here_ , pet… let me show you how it's done…"

Chase used the last of his strength to tug Anti close to him, meeting his lips in an empty kiss, tasting Jackie's heat on Anti's tongue. He kept his teeth out of the way, swiping his tongue over Anti's upper lip, the kiss so different to what they usually shared that Anti seemed at a loss. Though after a few moments he attempted to reciprocate it, sloppily matching Chase's movements, getting lost in the embrace…

" _No_ ," Chase grunted, shoving Anti away from him. "You don't _deserve_ me tonight… Don't you _dare_ think to misuse my trust again, do I make myself _clear_?!"

"Y-yes!" Anti sniffled, sorry, so sorry that he'd failed again… oh, would he ever learn? He didn't know anymore. He didn't _know_ … he needed his master to tell him how to be good. That was all he wanted to do…

_Being good… means I have to do this. I have to do this well, I… I don't care that it's Jackie. I'll do it for Master._

Anti resumed his place, breathing tentatively, tasting Jackie faintly on his lips. He hadn't known until now just how _nice_ he tasted… Did he even know? Had Jackie ever tasted himself?

"Go on, pet, show him how much I mean to you," His master urged, breaking him out of his thoughts. Anti shuddered in place, preparing himself. He would make his master _proud_.

Anti slipped his tongue out, licking hesitantly along Jackie's skin, flicking at his clit- he felt Jackie's hips buck upwards, and his moan was muffled when his master pushed him deeper. Breathing Jackie's scent deeply, his cock only hardening in his trousers, he tongued a little faster. His lips formed an oval shape and he started to kiss, following the technique he'd just picked up on, and soon felt Jackie let out a weary, desperate moan of his own.

" _There_ we go…" Chase purred into Anti's ear, smoothing out his pet's hair. "Look at the way he _moans_ for you…"

Chase could feel the energy in the air- _oh_ , he'd never thought of this before… having two people at once had always seemed like an impossible task, but here he was, his pet doing all the work and getting _so_ heated for it… Anti reached down to palm at his trousers, but Chase smacked his hand away.

_No. None of that._

"Save it for your fellow pet," Chase hummed mockingly, brushing a hand over Jackie's breasts, seeing the super's lips quiver at Anti's touch. He was so pretty when he was subdued… so much more _manageable_. But there was no fun in forcing such a state, no point unless there was someone else to fall back on, to fill up his form with the strength to persist… perhaps Anti's presence was more of a gift than he'd realised at first.

_Or perhaps I merely have a way with words…_

No matter. Chase could feel that this was _working_. All he had to do was make this as exciting as possible for his lovely little _pets_ …

"Do you like this, pet?" Chase asked Anti, noticing that he was a lot less reluctant than he had been before. He'd embraced his calling, burying his face in Jackie's sex, unabashedly licking and mouthing around while Jackie squirmed in pleasure. Anti looked to be having the time of his life- but the energy had peaked, for now. He was too… _comfortable_. Chase needed them to go further than this.

He licked his lips, his forked tongue slipping out ever so slightly.

"Anti… would you like to try something else?" Chase muttered, tugging Anti back up by his hair. "Look at you, so worn out… you really want to impress me, don't you?"

Anti nodded, his lips slick with Jackie's fluids, his eyes glazed over- but then, Chase couldn't quite recall the last time they'd been bright. "I _do_ , Master… all for you…"

" _Good_ , pet," Chase praised, leaning in to kiss Anti again. This time, he'd earned it- so Chase put in the effort to make it a little more _special_ than before. He slipped his tongue inside Anti's mouth, swallowing up his moan, grinding up against him so that their clothed cocks brushed so _desperately_ … Anti shivered in his arms, though he didn't speak until Chase separated their lips. He was a _good_ little pet… Chase had missed him.

"M-Master…" Anti breathed, gasping when Chase reached to unzip his trousers. "Master, _please_ -"

"Don't get too riled, pet, I won't be touching you…" Chase muttered against Anti's lips. "I want you to find this pleasure on your own…"

"With… with my mouth? Like we used to-?"

" _No_ ," Chase denied, though that did sound pleasing to see… perhaps afterwards. Maybe _after_ they'd had their fun with the superhero, if Chase still needed more precious energy…

"No…" Chase continued, gesturing instead to Jackie. "Take him. He's all yours, pet…"

Anti's eyes widened, though his mind was fractured enough that it seemed he was always in a mindless daze of obedience. He shivered when his master relinquished hold of his cock, knowing that no amount of pleading would change his mind. Master wanted him to claim Jackie… but wouldn't Jackie fight back against him? Maybe that's what Master wanted to see… Anti let out a shuddering breath. _For Master…_

" _Hurry_ , pet, he's growing restless…" Chase teased, running his fingers delicately over Jackie's inner thigh. His nails left behind streaks of red, not deep enough to bleed, but enough to make Jackie whine and writhe in need. Anti bit his lip, tasting Jackie on his skin, moving back over and pressing his fingers to Jackie's stomach. The superhero hummed at the touch, spreading his legs further, small breasts shaking as his master began to play with them. Anti was briefly mesmerised by the display, and he slipped two fingers inside, feeling Jackie clench instinctively around him.

"Deeper, pet… you don't have to be so gentle. His reluctance is infuriating- won't you teach him a lesson for me?"

Anti curled his fingers experimentally, his master's words echoing in his mind… Jackie deserved to be punished, didn't he? Jackie deserved to feel the _pain_ … He was loosened up from the stimulation, but Anti didn't think he'd be able to fit quite yet. Would it make his master upset again if he waited? He didn't want Jackie to remember this, to be mad at him…

"M-Master… will you protect me?" Anti shivered, glancing worriedly into his master's eyes. "If he wakes up?"

His master's expression soured, and he huffed, looking disappointed- oh, _no_ … Anti hung his head in shame.

"You used to be exciting," Chase seethed, "you used to be something I looked forward to ravishing, and _now_? Now you're just _getting in my way_. If you won't fuck him, _I'll_ do it. And then you'll get _nothing_ …"

"I- I'll do it!" Anti pleaded, not withdrawing his fingers just yet. "I'll do it, give me a-another chance, I-"

 _"Hurry up and take him!"_ Chase hissed, deciding that Anti needed to be punished. He'd grown too caring, too pathetic… he needed a taste of reality. He needed to know what risks he was taking when he barged in on Chase's business. He needed to know what they were dealing with.

So when Anti had buried himself in Jackie's heat, when he'd moaned aloud and adjusted to the pressure, Chase let his control over the superhero _slip_.

At once, Jackie's face sprang to life, eyes wide and shocked, lips already parted halfway through a moan. He looked horrified, and Chase smirked, refusing to meet Anti's panicked eyes as he leaned out of view. Oh, what a lovely show his pets would be putting on for him tonight…

"A- _Anti_ , what th' _fuck_ -!?" Jackie exclaimed, cut off by Anti's hand as he pushed them down into the mattress, visibly panicking. He caught sight of his master at the edge of the bed, but his arms were folded, his wings outstretched… His master was angry with him. And _this_ was his punishment. This was his task…

Anti swallowed his fears, thrusting further, Jackie's heat encompassing him as he let out a moan of contentment. _Oh_ , this felt so _nice_ … he couldn't remember having someone like this before. Could he?

_It hurts to think._

Jackie's breasts bounced slightly as Anti fucked him harder, taking him against the headboard, hand still clamped around Jackie's mouth to prevent him from screaming. It took him a moment to realise that someone was holding Jackie's hands down- his master? From the other side of the room? Oh, his master had so many _talents_ … Anti often found it hard to believe he was human.

_He found it hard to believe anything, anymore…_

Ever since he'd realised who his master was, the world had… changed. It had made less sense, scenarios blending together, sex and sultry scenes overtaking his memories until he could barely recall what life had used to be. The people he'd used to see… he still saw them, but _differently_. He felt Chase- his _master_ 's gaze on him everywhere he went, and he _loved_ that… he didn't know what he'd do without his master. Now, it felt like he was never whole unless his master was there to tell him so...

Chase watched smugly as Anti accepted his challenge, silencing Jackie as he fucked him, and he was pleasantly surprised to feel a steady growth of sexual energy stemming from each of them. Even Jackie, who looked so reluctant to give in, was feeling so much more pleasure than Chase had _ever_ coaxed out of him… _Hmm_ … Chase wondered if Jackie liked it when people fondled his breasts.

How could he not notice them? Just _begging_ to be touched, to be _tasted_ … Chase decided that it was time to make his appearance. With Anti here, holding Jackie down would be _so_ much easier…

Chase slipped like a shadow in the night across Jackie's bed, teasing a hand over his breasts again, seeing Jackie's eyes widen as he tittered under his breath.

"Jackie, Jackie, _Jackie_ …" Chase teased, his forked tongue flicking across Anti's fingers. " _Mmh_ , do you know how good you taste? Tell him, Anti- _tell him_ how lovely he is…"

Anti chuckled faintly, a small reminder of the man he'd used to be, shrouded by his clouded thoughts. "Y-yeah… tastes _real_ nice…"

Jackie tried to speak, but Anti's hand never faltered, and neither did his pace. He was getting close now, Chase could tell- so he smiled at him, figuring that now was as good of a time as any to let his pet know how _well_ he was doing…

"You're so _good_ , Anti…" Chase praised, seeing Anti's face light up. "I'm so _proud…_ didn't you do just a _great_ job unravelling our little hero?"

"Mmh…" Anti agreed vaguely, face scrunched in pleasure. "F-fuck, Master, I… I w-wanna cum, so bad… _please_ …"

Chase hummed pleasantly, nodding his agreement. "You deserve it, pet… _hmm_ … can you get knocked up on testosterone?"

The question was directed to Jackie, who couldn't exactly answer them if he tried. But Chase didn't wait for a response before smiling, looking excitedly at Anti, already having made up his mind.

"Who _cares_?" Chase smirked, " _do it_ , Anti… fill him up until all he can do is _beg…_ "

Anti obliged- _oh_ , did he oblige… he knew it shouldn't be possible, but it felt like he was spilling, bursting with all of the cum he'd been saving for his master these agonising weeks, days, minutes…? It all blurred together into an incohesive mess, but he knew that this moment was _worth_ it all, letting his hand slip from Jackie's mouth as he huffed and groaned at the pleasure.

" _Fuck_ …" Jackie moaned when his mouth was released, stunned, hardly having the strength to move. He felt as though there was a weight on his chest, pushing down on him, trying to smother him- but at the same time it felt so comfortable, so lovely… He shivered, instinctively trying to shove Anti back again, seeing a wave of cum spill from inside him when Anti pulled out. It made him want to gag, but he couldn't stop the wash of pleasure if he tried… _Oh_ … what the fuck was _wrong_ with him…?

"Get…" Jackie uttered feebly, still thrusting his hips slightly, an unknown man still holding him from behind. "Get _out_ , you s-scumbags…"

"Ooh, ouch," Chase commented, thumbing over Jackie's lip, snatching back his hand when the super tried to bite him. "Feisty… I _like_ that. Don't be so _rude_ to my pet, Jackie… he worked so _hard_ to please you…"

"Go to _Hell_!"

"Hell's no fun, why would I go back there?" Chase mused, tugging Jackie into his lap, knowing there was more he could do to squeeze these two of their sexual energies, to make it his own. "It's _much_ more exciting here…"

"Mhm," Anti agreed vaguely, steadying his weary body on the bed with both hands, still trembling with pleasure. " _Stay_ , Master…"

"Master's been given so much more reason to stay after that _gorgeous_ display, pet…" Chase murmured, kissing teasingly down Jackie's cheek, knowing that in this position he couldn't struggle. The fact that he hadn't screamed for help clearly meant that he was intrigued- that, or tired, and Chase couldn't _wait_ to explore the limits… thanks to his earlier show of power, Jackie wouldn't remember tonight at all. And that opened _worlds_ of opportunities… he really should thank his lovely, loyal pet for enabling this. Anti was still his favourite, even though on his own he'd become dull- there was simply no doubt about it anymore…

"In fact…" Chase started softly, "I think I'd like to see _more_ … if you two would be so kind…?"

Anti perked up, and Jackie let out a half-horrified gasp, and Chase's grin only widened.

"I can _feel_ how much you want him," Chase urged, thumbs working to tease at Jackie's nipples, pinching them, rubbing them until he hummed in satisfaction. "I can feel how much he made you _long_ for another's touch… and look at him, so pretty, so prepared for you…"

Anti rubbed at Jackie's clit again, meeting his eyes as he did so. For the first time in many months, there was almost a spark inside them again. Jackie hadn't even realised it was gone until now, and- _mmh_! Oh, those hands felt so _good_ …

"Play with each other, pets," Chase urged them, setting Jackie aside and pulling out his own cock, feeling so strained since their activities had begun... He stroked it lazily, simply observing as Anti pounced, wrestling Jackie to the sheets as he licked and sucked at his pretty, perky nipples. Jackie squeaked at the pressure, but didn't seem at all worried about it, almost… _intrigued_? Was he finally coming around?

Jackie reached hesitantly to touch Anti's softened cock, stroking him, grabbing the back of his head by his hair to push him further into his breast, a moan falling from his lips. Chase was forgotten, unseen, leeching off of their lust like a true creature of the night… such power, such _drive_ \- perhaps he'd have to play matchmaker more often. It was _certainly_ effective, and such a delight to watch…

"Good pets…" Chase praised, leaning back to enjoy the show. " _Very_ good…"

They continued rolling around in the sheets, all intent forgotten, simply fuelled by the idea of making each other moan…

_Very good pets indeed._


End file.
